Kissing Games
by Tobiasven
Summary: Luna, Draco, and Ron talk about first kisses before the final battle.


Title: Kissing Games  
Author: Tobiasven  
Pairing: Random  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back. And technically my parents own those. I really need to shop for myself.  
Summery: Luna, Draco, and Ron talk about first kisses before the final battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna lay back on her robe and stared up at the star filled sky. A jar of pears sat empty of fruit and juice beside her. They sat at their post for nearly an hour. Nothing had happened yet and the silence was diving her companions insane. She looked over at the two boys. They ate their dinner silently, eyes looking anywhere but at the other. Any arguments had long since run their course. She smiled; at least they weren't actively trying to kill each other, at the moment.

Luna turned over on her side and grinned. "Who was your first kiss?"

Ron looked up startled. "What?" He should have been used to strange personal questions from the girl but each time was as unexpected as the last.

Draco glanced at Luna. He was continually amused by the Ravenclaw's endless curiosity. How the girl survived this long being so naïve he would never understand. Then he was often surprised at how much Ron didn't know.

"You have been kissed before?" Luna asked. Her grin widened. A small part of her loved to make Ron uncomfortable. Revenge for all those times he refused to believe in snorcaks.

Ron frowned. "Uh, yeah."

"Of course," Draco said.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, will you tell me?"

The older boys eyed each other dubiously. Ron couldn't understand where Luna picked up her odd topics. Draco shrugged returning to his food. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation.

Ron played with is food before answering. "I was sixteen. We were in the Astronomy Tower. She called me a name. I don't remember what, but I kissed her. She slapped me. Her name was Lavender."

Draco grinned. It served him right that his first kiss didn't come from his current wife.

Draco thought for a minute, back to when he lived with the Slytherins. Long before he was part of the light. "Let's see, Alora, a cousin of some sort on my father's side. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. It was the summer before third year. She kissed me in front of her brother, to make him jealous, I think. Insane purebloods. It worked, though. He beat the hell out of me, but it was worth it for every second of that kiss."

Ron laughed evilly. "It seems that all that inbreeding-"

"They were girls," she interrupted. Luna looked at the ground in front of her and frowned.

"Yes," they both said.

Ron ground his teeth at coming up with the same answer as the Slytherin. "Who else would we kiss?" Ron asked harshly.

Luna flinched and shrugged. "But what if I kissed a boy?" Tears filled her overlarge eyes.

Ron cursed to himself he always managed to muck things up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Don't get upset. It's all right if it was a boy. You are a girl and all."

Ron was only making matters worse. So Draco set his jar of peaches down with a clatter garnering their attention. "I was in his house. We were friends as two Slytherins can be. We were at my summer home. We were playing this stupid muggle game. Something about hitting balls though these little pickets. Croquet I think he called it. Anyway, I got upset and he kissed me to shut me up." Draco laughed bitterly "I always hoped that he would. His name was Adrian."

Ron stared at him surprised. He hadn't thought Draco would be like that. He always talked about girls, about Pansy. It never crossed his mind that he might be gay. It didn't bother him as much as he thought. He gave it up to spending to much time with Slytherins.

Luna blushed all the way to her ears and cleared her throat before speaking. "It was just after Potions class my fifth year. He was just so perturbed that day, more than any other. I told him he needed a good kiss. That seemed to make people feel better.

"He laughed and said something about he hadn't had a kiss good or bad in a long time." She nodded her head staring into the distance. "So I kissed him."

Draco cocked his head. "No one would stay after in the Potions classroom-Oh Merlin. You-wh-what?"

Luna scowled. "Didn't seem to help."

Ron leaned forward. "Wait who was it?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin don't make me say it," Draco whined. He wasn't sure he could take it.

"What, oh come on," he said sourly.

Luna looked up to the sky. "Do you think it was my fault?"

Draco lightly smiled. "No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't. It was probably one of the highlights of his year."

Ron looked between them trying to decipher the conversation to no avail.

There was silence for several minutes. Draco suddenly snorted. "So, who was the first boy you kissed, Ron?"

Ron nearly choked. "What? That is, I've…what?"

Luna snorted in amusement.

"You've never kissed a guy," Draco said. He nodded and reclined on the sand. "What a shame, you've missed out."

Luna clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Ron only sputtered. He turned a distinct shade of red all the way to his ears. He was going to kill that Slytherin for embarrassing him.

"See, even Luna knows what I'm talking about, right Luna," Draco said.

Ron snarled at both of them.

"Yeah, you should definitely try kissing Professor Snape next time. It's enlightening," she said.

"What the…wh-oh, what?" Ron stuttered. To hell with murdering Draco he was going to kill Luna.

----

READ!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!  
love Azza.


End file.
